


Let's Go to Heaven

by pajamaprodigy



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vocaloid
Genre: Eventual Major Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamaprodigy/pseuds/pajamaprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 years ago in the year 2000, a cataclysmic event changed earth drastically. Now, as bizzarre monsters known as angels attack Tokyo-3, that event threatens to repeat itself. Only a small group of children, including 15 year old Hatsune Miku can guard against the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to Heaven

When the command to evacuate was issued, Hatsune Miku had just reached the assigned meeting place. She knew better than to stay here but she couldn’t just go. She had been waiting so long for this day. Something inside the 16-year-old girl almost felt as if this was what her whole life had been leading up to until now. Miku Hatsune wasn’t going to turn away. This was important. Fishing out the piece of paper from her pocket, she decided to find a phone. She would call Lieutenant Katsuragi and arrange to meet somewhere safer.   
By the time Miku reached the phone booth at the bottom of the hill, the last of the tanks were on their way out. She supposed there must still be a few civilian busses left. She would get on one of those, and she would meet Lieutenant Katsuragi at a shelter. Or at least, she would have, had the phone not been dead and had the majority of civilians not already left.   
Of course it didn’t work. Some of the wires had already been pulled out. It was already here. The second time she dialed the number Lieutenant Katsuragi had given her was when she heard artillery fire for the first time in her living memory. I need to go to a shelter; Lieutenant Katsuragi be damned rang through her head. The decision to run away was not a totally conscious one, however. Before she had put back the useless phone, she had left the booth and was running back up hill. In that moment of panic, Miku felt that she was no longer alone. At the top of the hill was a man, a man she hoped was a soldier, someone to save her and take her somewhere safe and maybe even tell the Lieutenant that she was waiting. Just before a flaming sheet of metal hit the street beside her, Miku saw with disappointment and fear that the person at the top of the hill was much younger than she had thought and that the uniform was that of a high school student. After Miku got up from the asphalt, he was no longer visible. She didn’t want to look for any signs that he had been real, and she didn’t have time for that. A dirty blue car pulled up at dizzying speeds and screeched to a stop directly in front of her as she brushed off her knees. Out of the car stepped a young woman wearing sunglasses and a tight black dress. “Thanks for waiting!” she said cheerfully.  
Miku got into the car, and almost immediately the two took off. It amazed the teen how well Lieutenant Katsuragi could drive through the falling rubble and how well she ignored the terrible sounds of explosions and tearing buildings. Shortly after their departure, some kind of powerful blast threw the car, but somehow, miraculously, the two were unhurt and the car still functioned.   
“So you’re Hatsune Gendo’s daughter, yes?” asked the Lieutenant as they raced through the wreckage.  
“I am,” replied Miku. Hatsune Miku, daughter of Hatsune Gendo and Meiko.  
“I’m Katsuragi Misato. How long has it been for you, Ms. Hatsune?”   
It took her a minute to understand what Katsuragi meant. “Twelve years.”  
“So it’s been quite a while. How are you feeling?”  
Miku didn’t quite understand that herself. She had been happy, she supposed, but that happiness had been replaced by something blanker and somehow more powerful. They were silent for the rest of the ride to the NERV headquarters.   
The building was immense and labyrinthine and its subterranean location didn’t help: The Lieutenant’s map was useless the minute they left the parking lot; directions meant nothing if she couldn’t see the sun. Fortunately for Miku and Katsuragi, A woman with short blonde hair came to greet them. “Are you lost?” she asked.   
“Yes, we are, actually,” said the Lieutenant.  
“You should hurry. They’ve been throwing everything they have at it, but the N2 shell barely paused it.”  
“Barely paused it…” Katsuragi repeated. “But the new unit is ready, right?”  
“Yes. Thank you for this,” said Dr. Akagi. “We still aren’t sure if it can work.”  
“Really?”   
“It all depends on the new pilot. By the way, Miss Hatsune, here is a guidebook. I’m Dr. Akagi.”  
“Thank you,” said Miku, taking the booklet. She read it quietly, trying not to trip, as she followed the two older women deeper into the NERV headquarters. They seemed to be ignoring her, which was irritating, but Miku was used to being ignored. Eventually they stopped before a metal door and Dr. Akagi threw it open.  
The room was too dark for Miku to see anything at first, but just as her eyes were beginning to adjust, the Dr. turned on the lights. They were standing in an enormous underground room, on a walkway above a pit containing an enormous machine. “Look, Miss Hatsune, mankind’s ultimate weapon, our trump card against the angels.”  
Miku looked down. The thing had the approximate form of an upright human, but made of metal enameled in green and purple. It was a massive robot, but it felt like something more. Perhaps it was just the light or Miku’s excitement at being here, finally about to see him, but it had the aura of some ancient god, of fate, and of dire familiarity. She wanted to ask questions, to learn more about what it was, but embarrassment prevented her. Before she could open her guidebook, however, a broadshouldered, bearded, bespectacled man in a navy blue coat appeared on one of the bay’s many upper walkways. He stared down directly at her. Miku looked back up and smiled.  
This was what she had been waiting for.  
“Hello,” he said.  
“Hello, father.”  
“Daughter, today an angel is attacking our city, and today we will fight it. We have this new weapon, the eva unit 01. And now, we have a pilot.”  
Miku didn’t understand.   
“The pilot is you!”  
Miku still didn’t understand. “What do you mean, father?” she asked.  
“This eva unit, unit 01, has been made for you. You must pilot it to fight the angel, Sachiel, attacking Tokyo-3.”  
Miku felt dizzy. This was nothing like what she had expected. She had just wanted to see her father. Didn’t he love her at all? “Why me?” escaped her lips, much higher than she had intended. “Why do I have to get inside the robot?”  
“We have all your data in it already,” said Dr. Akagi.  
“NO!” yelled Miku. “I can’t do it.”  
“You must!” shouted Gendo back at her.   
How could he?  
“We could use Kaito,” said Lieutenant Katsuragi, softly.  
“We would have to replace all the programming,” replied Akagi, “and we have no time to waste.”  
“I won’t do it I won’t do it!” Miku couldn’t stop shouting. “I can’t!” How could he do this to her?  
“Very well then. Miku, we will no longer be needing you here any longer. Katsuragi, take her away. Akagi, adjust the program to Kaito’s data.”  
The door on the other end of the bay opened and in rushed several people clad in white coats, pushing a gurney. On the gurney lay a bandaged teenaged boy with blue hair. Miku gasped. He was the boy she had seen earlier. Blood was streaming down his arm. One eye was bandaged over and his face was contorted in pain. “Kaito!” called Gendo, “Will you pilot the robot?”   
Miku stared up at her father. First he was trying to force her into the robot, and now he was making someone so badly hurt pilot it?  
“I … I can do it, Mr. Hatsune” said Kaito, wincing. The NERV agents pushed the gurney forward, but it tipped, spilling Kaito out onto the walkway at Miku’s feet. Some of his outer bandages unraveled, revealing others soaked with dark wet blood. His breathing was labored, and his visible eye was squeezed tightly shut. Miku imagined him thrust into battle in that gargantuan machine; it made her feel sick. He opened his eye briefly, and his gaze met hers. I have to do this. I mustn’t run away, thought Miku.  
“I’ll do it!” she screamed. “Please don’t make him pilot the robot!” Kaito seemed to sigh with relief.   
In what seemed like an instant, Miku was in a reinforced plastic suit, with nodes on her head. NERV agents led her up a ladder to the entry plug and gave her a quick briefing on the controls. “Good luck,” said Lieutenant Katsuragi through the speakers leading into the plug.   
The robot was prepared for take off. “Please,” whispered the Lieutenant, touching the cross around her neck, “keep her safe.”


End file.
